


New Roommates = Trouble

by XiuChen900



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen900/pseuds/XiuChen900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New rooming situations = Trouble.<br/>When Xiumin and Chen are the only ones left without roommates will Chen do something stupid?<br/>The answer is yes. Yes he will.<br/>-----<br/>Warning, Virgin writing smut here. I tried ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roommates = Trouble

So yeah. Xiumin wouldn't say he and Chen were close. I mean sure, they hung out and screwed with the other members together but he was much, MUCH closer to the other members. 

Something about Chen just ... had Xiumin on edge. So Xiumin avoided and ignored the younger boy to the best of his ability. And it’s not like Chen really cared. He seemed perfectly content with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

And it totally didn't bother Xiumin that Chen sometimes sat in on Baekhyun and Chanyeol's make out sessions. Not even when they could be heard through the paper thin walls of the dorm. Nope. It didn't bother him at ALL. 

Ok ... So maybe it bothered him a little but only because he couldn't focus on his reading. That was IT. THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON.

So that’s why he didn't think much of Suho calling a group meeting. 

He had NOT expected this. Not even CLOSE.

After taking a deep breath Joonmyeon had began, "I think we need new room arrangements." Everyone just shook their heads in agreement. After all the people that had gotten together over the past couple months, it wouldn't come as a surprise. Even innocent little Suho had gotten himself a boyfriend. Even if Sehun wasn’t getting any, they seemed happy.

"So ... Everyone can choose their roommate and we can figure out which room goes to who. Depending on who's the loudest." This statement was accentuated with a glare in the direction of Tao and Kris, who looked at everyone with a smirk.

"What?" Kris asked. "My baby deserves to be heard."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Yes Wu Yi Fan, but not all of us are interested in hearing Huang Zitao call you Daddy." Chen remarked sarcastically. Xiumin could not have agreed more.

Tao blushed a VERY bright red and snuggled his face into Kris's shirt. "Little shits." He mumbled before dragging Kris into the most soundproof room at the far right of the dorm.

"Ok. Pick your roommate." Luhan rushed over to Lay and clung to him. “Ying (Baby) ... " He purred in a sing songy way. Lay smiled and they walked off towards the nearest bedroom.

"HEY!!!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK WHICH BEDROOM - !!!" Sehun yelled but didn't even finish his sentence before the moaning started. "Never mind." He mumbled, poker face on with a telltale blush around his cheeks. Then he rounded on Suho, "Hyung? Will you be my roommate?" 

Suho flushed, smiled shyly, nodded and allowed Sehun to pull him into the room at the far left of the dorm.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol scampered away together, leaving Xiumin, Chen, Kai, and D.O standing in an awkward atmosphere.

D.O immediately turned to Xiumin. "Hyung? Wanna room together?"

Xiumin would have said yes, wanted to say yes, but the look on Kai’s face was of a kicked puppy, lost, pitiful and the absolute most ADORABLE THING EVER.

Xiumin pulled D.O in for a hug and whispered into his hair, “Sorry D.O but I think someone already called dibs on you.” Then he pulled away, nodding in Kai’s direction.

D.O’s eyes widened and he glanced at said boy. Kai immediately blushed and looked down before finding himself being forcefully removed from the scene by an impatient and tomato - like D.O.

Xiumin smiled at them but it didn’t last long before a voice from behind him said, cockiness evident in his tone, “So. We’ll be rooming together.” Xiumins smile dropped as he spun around.

“It appears that way.” He answered warily, stomach already churning with nerves.

“Hmmmmm … Is that why you said no to D.O? So you could room with me?”

Xiumin swallowed, immediately realizing what it must have looked like to the beautiful boy.

“Umm … no its not really like that. You see, Kai - MMPH!!!”

Xiumin was cut off when a pair of lips were smashed against his own. He was so shocked, he couldn’t respond before Jongdae had removed his lips from Xiumin’s own. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean .. I mean … I just assumed … I’ll talk to you later hyung.” Xiumin didn’t have time to move before Chen bolted, running towards the direction of the front door.

Luckily, Xiumin was a whole lot quicker than Chen was.

Grabbing Chens well shaped arm Xiumin spun him around and growled. “Get in that room NOW CHEN, before I lose my temper.”

Chen, whimpering, half sprinted back to the only remaining bedroom.

\---------  
Once inside, Xiumin paused. He didn’t really have a plan past getting Jongdae into the room. So now what was he supposed to do? And just when he made a very stupid decision, Chen opened his mouth.

“Hyung. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me. Please. I didn’t mean to, honest!”

“What do you mean, you didn’t mean to do it? Of course you did Kim Jongdae. No lying.”

Chen let out another small whimper. (Although Xiumin wasn’t really sure if it was a “please go easy” whimper or a “GOD you saying my real name turns me on” whimper.) “I-Im sorry.”

“Im not.”

Chen looked up, eyes widening in surprise.

“What?”

Xiumin gulped. “I said Im not. Im not sorry you kissed me and Im not sorry I kissed you.”

“But you never … “ And Xiumin decided it was time for Chen to shut UP. 

Kissing Chen the second time was even better than kissing him the first time. Chen’s lips were sweet, warm and a little slippery against Xiumin’s chapped, dry lips. And even though Chen wasn’t ready for it, he answered pretty well.

But what Xiumin had NOT expected was for Chen to dominate him and roll over on top of him. He whispered some very intriguing words in Xiumin’s ear, making shivers run up and down the small man’s spine. “If were gonna do this, were gonna do this right. You, on your knees. Im gonna fuck your mouth so hard you won’t be able to talk in the morning.”

Xiumin, not to be outdone, whispered back, “I don’t think I’ll be the only one with on my knees tonight. But I hope you can take it when I make you call me daddy.”

Chen smiled that signature mischievous smile. “Only if you can be my baby sometimes.”

So maybe he and Chen weren’t the closest of friends. But Xiumin is pretty sure this will work out.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically ... This just sort of happened while listening to Tell Daddy and Lolly by Maejor Ali  
> \------------  
> So … If you like this I can make a sequel BUT Im a 13 year old, hence a virgin so this is probably pretty awful.


End file.
